


Sugar Honey Iced Tea

by Dayzaya



Series: Family [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, family au, happy birthday izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Izaya's birthday, Rubi peed the bed and Shizuo still doesn't understand what "21 forever" means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Honey Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> i got this izaya plushie and he has a slice of birthday cake and it says the date of his birthday and i crY BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND A DAY WITH HIM TBH  
> ah well, here's a cute shot for not updating my fics s ob

          Izaya says, with full smugness and a grin on his face that makes Shizuo want to punch him- "i'm forever twenty one shizuo" and then he reaches down and gives Rubi a kiss and the two year old makes a sound of joy. Izaya, then, proceeds to tell Shizuo that boyfriends don't hit their boyfriends unless they want to be in jail for domestic abuse so Shizuo makes a face and gives his son attention because Rubi is being potty trained and this is the third time this month that Rubi has peed the bed. It's all too frustrating and the blond knows he shouldn't be mad, but damn, sometimes he wished he could be single again.

      Then again, the thought makes him feel a bit guilty so he scolds himself and runs a hand through the others hair and  _kisses_ Izaya until the informant hisses a complaint. 

         It's May 4th, and May 4th is Izaya's birthday and the informant is getting into his thirties and Shizuo knows this, despite how young the other seems to look. Izaya, on the other hand, chirps once again "21 Shizu-chan" and refuses to give Shizuo another kiss, that causes an irritation to build but then Rubi wobbles into the living room, holding his brightly colored octopus and then tells Shizuo;

     "Daddy I made poopee in toylet" which, translates roughly too Rubi took a shit on the floor and now Shizuo has to clean it. It's not that Rubi is a dog, or any way unable to actually use the toilet properly, it's that the toilet is high up and Rubi needs help getting up there. Currently, Shizuo thinks, that this birthday is a disaster and there is no possible way he could do anything for his boyfriend without throwing a fucking fit.

* * *

 

        "Shizu-chan, you looked stressed~" Izaya purrs as he leans over Shizuo's shoulder, brushed fingers over the others jaw and Shizuo mumbles something akin to fleas being idiots and leans back slow, lets Izaya kiss soft onto his lips. "Hard day, ne?" Yes, it was a hard day. It's still only day light, about one in the afternoon and Rubi is down for his nap and Izaya has been in and out for meetings but now he's home.

            "I am." Shizuo responds quickly, harsh words bottled in his throat but swallowed down when Izaya slides onto the couch beside him. "It's your birthday, and I--"

"I don't really want anything," Izaya chirps, dragging nails against the others arm, a shudder escaped Shizuo and he lifts a hand, cups the others cheek and drags him into a kiss much needed. Izaya responds back eagerly, and the kiss stops when Shizuo parts and licks his bottom lip to taste what was Izaya. 

       "Bullshit."

"Unless you can grant immortality," Izaya breathes, lips ghost over Shizuo's and there's a grin on his face. "Then I want nothing but you."

           "Fuckin' corny." Shizuo growls out, low and hoarse when he pushes his mouth onto Izaya's. "Happy birthday then, Flea."

"Thank you, Shizu-chan~"

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and leave a kudos or comment please, or not. either way is fine.   
> headcanon: izaya is actually corny as fuck and he knows this but who cares haha


End file.
